Heroes of the Lance
The Heroes of the Lance are pivotal in the fighting and ending of the War of the Lance. They all have a great effect on Ansalon, and indeed all of Krynn. Some appear in many other novels aside from the Dragonlance Chronicles, which is where all the Heroes are introduced. Heroes of the Lance Sturm Brightblade Sturm Brightblade is, at the beginning of the Chronicles, a squire to the Knights of Solamnia. He bears the sword Brightblade, a two-handed sword that is said never to break unless its owner breaks first. He wears his father's armor, that of a Knight of the Rose, and has a large mustache, a symbol of where his allegiances are. He is honorable to a fault, and his greatest wish is to restore the honor of the Knighthood, which has fallen into disgrace since the Cataclysm. He is later accepted into the Order of the Crown and placed as commander of the Knights of the Crown at the High Clerist's Tower. He sacrifices himself to buy time for Laurana and the other Knights, being killed by Kitiara Uth Matar. Tasslehoff Burrfoot Tasslehoff Burrfoot, often called "Tas", is a jolly, merry, kender who often "acquired" objects through various means, such as "falling into his pouches" or "just taking it to be cleaned". He carries a mass of pouches at all times. He talks a lot, and most people get annoyed by this. He has found himself in jail, mistakenly, of course, many times. He is a "close, personal friend" of Paladine, or Fizban. Tas's best friend is Flint, even though it seems like the exact opposite. Tas has found himself in situations that require immense bravery several times, and he has always performed fantastically, such as the time he broke the dragon orb to prevent a great war from breaking out. Flint Fireforge Flint Fireforge is a gruff hill dwarf, he is Tanis's oldest friend. He often complains, often mentioning he is too old for this, and that he should have stayed home. Though he appears unkind and uncaring, he has a father like affection for all the Companions, and he is especially close to Tas, even though this relationship often seems exactly the opposite. Goldmoon Goldmoon is a beautiful barbarian from the Que-Shu tribe. She is the Chieftain's Daughter, and was revered as a goddess by her people for this, with the exception of Riverwind, her future husband, who refused to worship her. She was the bearer of the Blue Crystal Staff until Mishakal reclaimed it, afterwards becoming the first cleric of Mishakal, playing a great part in restoring the worship of the True Gods. She has a beautiful singing voice, ironically when she sings she commonly incites riot. Tanis half-elven Tanis half-elven is the leader of the Companions during the War of the Lance. He is functionally a ranger. He is the son of an elf maiden and a human brigand. He is good friends with all of the companions, though Flint is his oldest friend among the companions. He is torn between his two loves; Laurana and Kitiara Uth Matar. He was born and lived out his early years in Qualinost, but he later moves to Solace, which becomes closer to him than Qualinost ever was. He was often the target of bullies in Qualinesti because of his human heritage. He is one of the two characters to survive the Silvanesti dream (see Dragons of Winter Night), along with Raistlin. Laurana Kanan Laurana Kanan was a beautiful elf maiden who grew up with Tanis Half-Elven, proclaiming her love for him at an early age. She was childish and immature at the start of the War, but she would soon become hardened and courageous, becoming a central figure, especially to the people of Kalaman who she saved. Caramon Majere Caramon is the twin brother of Raistlin Majere, and his polar opposite. He is a giant of a man, extremely strong, and very attractive. He and his brother served as mercenaries for a time, before joining up with the rest of the Companions for the War of the Lance. He later marries Tika. He is jovial, friendly, and sometimes appears slow witted, although it is later revealed that he in fact is intelligent, but he examines every problem from all angles, making him appear stupid sometimes. Raistlin Majere Raistlin is a frail mage of the Red Robes and twin brother of Caramon. He is often bitter, cynical, and sarcastic, always having a biting comment on his lips. His Test shattered his health, giving him golden skin to protect him from the attacks of a powerful lich, Fistandantilus. He later turns to the Black Robes, embracing evil. He has hourglass pupils that see time as it affects all things. He is distant from the rest of the Companions, and he later reveals that he only fights and travels with the Companions because it serves him. Riverwind Riverwind is the Grandson of the Wanderer. He fell in love with Goldmoon, but refused to pay her homage as a goddess and was sentenced to find an object of power of the True Gods. He was not expected to succeed, but against all odds he did, and was therefore to be stoned to death. At the last second, he and Goldmoon were teleported away by the power of the Blue Crystal Staff. He is distrusting of non-humans, however he comes to treat Tanis as a brother. He is large and a good fighter. He is not very social, rarely speaking. This side of him changes after affronting Sturm (see Dragons of Autumn Twilight). Tika Waylan Tika Waylan Majere was the barmaid and future owner of the Inn of the Last Home in Solace. She was fiery haired with a temper to match and beautiful. She was the adopted daughter of Otik Sandath, and would later marry Caramon Majere and have five children with him. Category:characters